Esposas
by Nyo-Koroiku
Summary: (One-Shot) (Yaoi/ Shinkono/ Lemmon S&M) Sogas, cadenas –con un candado-, cinta adhesiva y un par de esposas con su respectiva llave ― No mataré a nadie, si ese es tu miedo. ― Negó. Los niños de ahora eran perversos, pero no tanto como para atar a una persona, encadenarla y después violarla… ¿No? De todas maneras, estaba arrepintiéndose de venderle aquello sin pedir su D.N.I.


**Kagerou Days/Daze no me pertenece. Así mismo, ninguno de sus personajes.**

**P.d: Amen el Shinkono.**

* * *

― ¿Para qué usarás estas cosas? ― Preguntó el hombre, depositando todo lo comprado en una bolsa de plástico doble, puesto que el peso podría romper la primera. El joven de sudadera roja elevó ambos hombros y revoleó los ojos, restando importancia a los objetos dentro del plástico.

Sogas, cadenas –con un candado-, cinta adhesiva y un par de esposas con su respectiva llave.

― No mataré a nadie, si ese es tu miedo. ― Comentó con normalidad, sosteniendo en sus manos la bolsa y mirando al vendedor, entregándole cinco pares de billetes verdes. El hombre los sostuvo, observado a su cliente con particularidad.

― Justo, no hay cambio… ― Pronunció luego de contar los papeles e introducirlos en la caja automática ―. Tenga un buen viaje. ― Dijo con una extraña sensación al ver la ligera sonrisa dibujada en el joven, quién asintió con modestia y se retiró a paso lento.

Una vez fuera, el vendedor podía verle aún, con la mirada en el suelo. Husmeó en la bolsa y sacó de ella las esposas, observándolas fijamente, casi como si estuviera imaginando algo.

Naturalmente estaba haciendo eso: imaginando. Pensaba en las finas muñecas del albino siendo atrapadas por aquel artefacto, de manera fuerte, sin dejarle ir, dejándole indefenso bajo sus garras. Sonrió ampliamente, casi de forma sádica.

Al hombre se le erizaron todos los cabellos. ¿Ese chico no iría a…?

Negó. Los niños de ahora eran perversos, pero no tanto como para atar a una persona, encadenarla y después violarla…

¿No?

De todas maneras, estaba arrepintiéndose de venderle aquello sin pedir su D.N.I.

* * *

Guardó lo comprado en su habitación, debajo de su cama para ser exactos. Se acostó allí, mirando hacia arriba. El computador se prendió de repente con el sonido de inicio, sobresaltándole un poco. Se sentó para observar el artefacto con un poco de pereza, notando como en la pantalla comenzaba a dibujarse una jovencita color azul.

― ¡Master! ― Llamó con preocupación. Infló sus mejillas en un gesto caprichoso ―, ¿Por qué no me llevó con usted? ¡Yo quería pasear! ― Se quejó con enojo, frunciendo el ceño como una niña pequeña. El Hikikomori suspiró pesadamente, cerrando los ojos.

― Porque simplemente fui a comprar algunas cosas. ― Se excusó, levantándose de su cama para tomar asiento frente al Pc.

― Ah… ¿Puedo ver qué cosas? ― Preguntó con ilusión, le gustaba husmear en la vida de su Amo. Shintaro revoleo los ojos con un poco de fastidio. Se levantó, dirigiéndose a la puerta e ignorando a la azulada.

― No. ― Escupió con una mirada desagradable. La entidad cibernética se cohibió un poco.

― El Master ha estado muy enojado últimamente… ¿Qué le habrá sucedido? ― Se preguntó en voz alta, cubriendo su boca con la manga de su sudadera y entrando a una de las carpetas del pelinegro, buscando en ella algo para entretenerse. Sabía que no volvería en un tiempo y se aburriría.

Encima había apagado su celular. Y por una extraña razón, no podía entrar en él cuando estaba en desuso. Suspiró, desordenando las carpetas prohibidas de Shintaro.

― Ahora tendrás que ordenarlo todo, por malvado… ― Comentó, sintiendo el rechazo de él en la piel. Al parecer no era así solo con ella, si no con la mayoría de los miembros del Mekakushi. No sabía que sucedía y le estaba preocupando. Entrecerró los ojos con pesadez.

* * *

― Hola ― Saludó Shintaro, entrando a la base del Mekakushi y acercándose al centro de la sala, echando una mirada general. Solo estaban Momo, Hibiya, Mary y… ―. Hola, Konoha… ― Reservó un saludo especial para el peliblanco, quien volteó al escuchar su nombre. Sonrió levemente, aquella sonrisa que hacía al Kisaragi sentirse especial.

Su corazón palpitó un poco. Devolvió el gesto.

― Hola, Shintaro-Kun… ― Respondió al llamado, pronunciando su nombre y logrando que el corazón del aludido volviera a palpitar. Asintió con cortesía y volvió a dirigir la mirada donde antes: Mary. La sonrisa de Shintaro se borró con eso. Su mirada se ensombreció un poco.

Ese era su problema: Mary, la descendiente de medusa.

Bueno, tal vez no ella, si no lo que le involucraba. Hace un par de semanas que hablaba muchísimo con el albino, tanto que se sentaban uno al lado del otro y charlaban horas, riendo, comentando cosas triviales, pasando un buen rato. Sea lo que sea, eso le había generado unos celos terribles al Hikikomori.

No tardó mucho tiempo en saber que eso se debía a que Konoha ya no pasaba suficiente tiempo con él. Ahora Mary había ocupado su lugar de 'mejor amigo' y eso le causaba que muriera ahogado en un desierto de envidia increíble. Al principio no prestó atención a eso, pero según pasaban los días no dejaba de pensar en aquello.

¿Por qué el albino ya no pasaba tiempo con él? ¿Por qué prefería gastarlo con la nieta de Medusa?

Y a la tercera semana, buscando cosas triviales en internet, descubrió que sus celos no eran algo normal. Pensaba que se debía a su condición de 'me está robando a mi amigo', pero con eso descubrió que Konoha podría gustarle en el ámbito sexual. El ser _TAN_ posesivo con alguien que solo es tu compañero, podría significar que esa persona te gustaba y nunca lo habías notado.

Dio trecientas vueltas en la cama, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. _"Dios mío. Soy gay… ¡Soy gay!" _Repetía en su mente, sin creérselo aún. _"Creí que era una persona normal, completamente heterosexual, pero soy gay… Entonces ¿Cómo llegó a gustarme Ayano? Tal vez ahora soy gay y antes no lo era. Pero yo no quiero ser gay… Los gay son… Muy gay, y les gusta el rosa. ¡A mí no me gusta el rosa!"_ Pensaba repetitivamente. Ene comenzó a preocuparse desde ese instante.

Luego de un tiempo se resignó: _"Soy gay. Pero solo con Konoha, no me gustan los chicos, solo Konoha"_. Aseguró, notando y aceptando sus sentimientos. Ya podía darle explicación a esos sonrojos repentinos y el rápido e irregular latir de su corazón. A veces creía que el albino sentía algo parecido por él, ya que cuando sus manos se rozaban o sus miradas se encontraban en un profundo silencio, las mejillas de ambos se prendían al instante.

Sentía como si fuera un sentimiento hermoso e inocente. Creía que él estaba volviéndose tan honesto como esa emoción.

Pero en su pecho, mientras esos celos crecían, el sentimiento comenzaba a deformarse. Ya no era puro, ya no era inocente, podría decirse que era completamente retorcido, y Shintaro ya lo había aceptado, tal vez más rápido que al principio de su sentir.

Odiaba a Mary, odiaba la actitud de Konoha. Pero como no podía desechar su desprecio sobre él, comenzó a tratar mal a las personas alrededor, convirtiéndose en una persona completamente distinta con el albino.

En realidad, siempre buscaba el momento en el cual podría hacerle caer en su amabilidad, para luego llevarlo engañado a algún lugar apartado o un callejón oscuro y finalmente…

"_Serás mío, tarde o temprano"_ comunicaba al peliblanco en su mente cada vez que le veía con la descendiente de Medusa.

Ese día transcurrió como normalmente, si no fuese por algo: Momo y Hibiya salieron de compras y solo estaban él, Konoha y Mary en la base. No aguantó la sensación de estar allí y se dirigió a la habitación de Kido, que se veía pegada a la sala con sillón en donde ambos peliblancos tomaban sus charlas. Se veía beneficiado, ya que si no hacía ruido podría escuchar de lo que hablaban. Se sentó detrás de la puerta, apoyando el oído.

― ¿Shintaro? ― Preguntó Konoha, mirando hacia la puerta. Mary le sostuvo del hombro con una leve sonrisa.

― Déjalo… Últimamente es así ― El albino asintió con un poco de pena, bajando la mirada. La nieta de Medusa soltó su hombro y miró hacia atrás, procurando que Shintaro no les escuchara. Pensó que sería un buen momento ―. Bien, ahora que estamos solos…

Shintaro frunció el ceño con esa frase. Tragó saliva sonoramente, aguantando el impulso de abrir la puerta y lanzarse encima de Mary para romper cada uno de sus pequeños y débiles huesos; o por lo menos intentarlo.

― ¿Vas a preguntarme sobre eso otra vez? ― Dijo Konoha un poco avergonzando, encogiéndose de hombros.

― Sí. Anda… ¿Quién te gusta? Sabes que puedes decirme… ― El corazón del Hikikomori dio un vuelco y se puso pálido como una hoja. ¿Estaría bien que él espiara en cosas tan importantes? Frunció el ceño. Definitivamente, era Konoha de quién estaban hablando ―. Después de todo, hablaste conmigo porque estás confundido si te gusta esa persona o no. Siendo que ya sabemos que la respuesta es sí, ahora viene lo más importante: ¿Quién es la afortunada? ― Konoha se sonrojó notablemente. Creyó que ya tendría que hacerlo, si no lo decía ella se daría cuenta.

― N-No… ― Estaba a punto de decir _'no es una chica'_ pero se detuvo. Decidió decir el nombre, sería más fácil. Aspiró fuertemente. En la habitación de Kido, Shintaro se ponía de pie, colocando una mano en el picaporte; no podía aguantarlo ― A mí me gusta S…― El rápido cerebro del Kisaragi interpretó eso como un '_me gustas'_, y se vio incapaz de continuar escuchando aquello ―…hint…― Abrió la puerta repentinamente, dirigiendo un vistazo fatal a ambos presentes. La oración de Konoha se cortó repentinamente, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el sonido fuerte y encontrándose con el rostro de Shintaro. Se sonrojó… ¿Le había escuchado?

― ¿He? ― Mary volteó, ya que estaba de espaldas al Hikikomori. Al verle tembló un poco, sus ojos estaban muy ensombrecidos y abiertos de par en par, con la boca hecha una línea neutra, sin distinguir entre la felicidad o el enojo. _"Parece como si estuviera a punto de matarme"_… Pensó la Medusa, cohibiéndose y echándose hacia atrás. El albino había dirigido su mirada hacia el suelo, desviándola de él.

"_¿Escuchó que iba a decir Shintaro? Dios, que vergüenza"._

Gruñó por lo bajo, apretando los dientes con fuerza y frunciendo el ceño notablemente. Soltó la puerta y caminó rápidamente hacia la salida; si se quedaba allí podría llegar a matar a alguien. Se retiró de un portazo ruidoso, dejando a ambos presentes bastante confundidos por esa acción.

Se mantuvieron en silencio bastante tiempo, sin comprender que había sucedido. Luego de unos minutos, Mary se atrevió a hablar.

― B-Bueno… ¿Quién te gusta? ― Preguntó, observando como el albino clavaba la mirada en la puerta cerrada con una expresión un tanto dolida. Contestó inconscientemente.

― Él… ― Dijo en un susurro. Se levantó lentamente, sin despegar la mirada de la madera cerrada. La nieta de Medusa se impresionó y su corazón dio un vuelco, estaba feliz, tal vez porque una de sus historias Yaoi podría suceder en la vida real.

― ¡¿Te gusta Shintaro?! ― Preguntó ilusionada, levantándose también y reflejando un gran brillo en sus ojos. Konoha asintió con vergüenza y pena, aun preocupándose por lo que el Hikikomori había hecho, la forma en que le miró le provocó muchísimo miedo y culpa. ¿Qué había pensado? De todas formas ¿Por qué le había regalado esa expresión?

― Sí. Me gusta Shintaro…

* * *

Al día siguiente, Shintaro no fue a la base del Mekakushi y causó que Konoha se entristeciera un poco; quería resolver las cosas de alguna manera u otra. Mary, ayudando a su amigo con el repentino romance, recomendó el ir a su casa, pero como ninguno de los dos sabía en donde era, se encontraron esperando a que la Idol llegara a la base.

Una vez Momo en el lugar, ambos metieron la excusa de querer conocer su hogar. La rubia aceptó sin ningún reclamo, solo que su hermano parecía estar muchísimo más enojado que antes. Al enterarse de eso, ambos albinos se cohibieron.

Llegaron y se la pasaron en la sala, sin saber si dar el primer paso o no. Cuando Shintaro recibió la noticia -de parte de Momo- que Mary y Konoha estaban en su casa se sobresaltó un poco, levantándose de su cama y mirando hacia la pantalla del computador -la cual estaba boca abajo, tirada por el Hikikomori al no tener ni ganas de ver a Ene-, pensó: "_Este es el momento perfecto_" podría ejecutar aquel plan en donde colocó todo su esfuerzo, dinero e inteligencia. Se levantó y buscó una mochila en su desordenada habitación.

Colocó dentro de ella, todas las cosas compradas el día anterior, sin retirarlas de la bolsa siquiera. También introdujo algunas prendas para disimular el sonido y buscó debajo de su cama una caja que contenía ahorros de monedas o billetes que encontraba tirados por la casa –o directamente robaba a Momo-. Contó lo suficiente como para un día y una noche –más todos los adheridos, como agua caliente para el baño y comida si entraba hambre- en '_ese lugar'_ y guardó lo sumado en su bolsillo.

Cerró la mochila y la colocó sobre su hombro. Se acercó y levantó la pantalla del computador, haciéndole un último favor a Ene. La jovencita le miró, con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

― ¿Estabas llorando? ― La joven hecha de datos miró la mochila del Hikikomori, limpiando sus lágrimas.

― ¿A dónde vas? ― Preguntó con tristeza. El que le halla gritado y rechazado así le había dejado sensible, y ahora se iría y le dejaría sola ― ¿Puedo ir contigo? ― Murmuró con lentitud, sintiendo un poco de miedo a que él le rechazara otra vez.

― Sí… ― Dijo con neutralidad, Ene se alegró, viendo como Shintaro sostenía su celular con la mano y le guardaba en el bolsillo de su sudadera ― Cuando prenda el celular, puedes entrar. ― Avisó, ignorando las preguntas de la confundida azulada, quien se estampaba contra la pantalla pidiendo una explicación.

―¿Cómo que cuando lo prendas? ¿No vas a…? ― Y el Kisaragi cerró la puerta detrás de sí, haciendo oídos sordos una vez más. Fue a la sala rápidamente, viendo naturalmente ambos albinos, hablando entre sí. Frunció el ceño… Hasta en su casa ellos…

― Hola ― Saludó para hacerles saber que estaba allí. Ambos voltearon a verle. Shintaro habló una vez más antes de que alguno dijera algo ― .Konoha, ven conmigo. Quiero ir a un lugar contigo. ― Anunció, acercándose al aludido e ignorando a su hermana y Mary, quienes le miraban con extrañeza.

― A-Ah… ― Titubeó con nervios, desviando al mirada hacia la nieta de Medusa, esta le enseñó un gesto afirmativo, uniendo sus dedos en una especie de 'o' y deseándole buena suerte en un juego de labios. El joven sin recuerdos bajó la mirada, un poco sonrojado ―. Bueno… ― Asintió mientras hablaba, sintiendo como la mano del Hikikomori tomaba la suya, sin importarle si se veía extraño a los ojos de su hermana; Mary suspiró _"Shonen-Ai"_ pensó con unos ligeros brillos que se formaban a su alrededor.

Konoha se sonrojó aún más, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar tan fuerte que tenía miedo de ser escuchado. Bajó la mirada aún más que antes, intentando cubrir sus mejillas con el cabello y la sombra, pero aun así se notaban.

Shintaro ni siquiera se despidió y arrastró al albino con él, llevándolo donde quería. Salieron de su hogar y caminaron por lugares completamente desconocidos, calles repletas de gente, con negocios interesantes. Continuaron así hasta que el atardecer hizo su aparición y los pies de ambos comenzaron a doler un poco. Konoha se sorprendió al ver la disminución de gente. Por las calles en donde caminaban, no pasaban tantas personas.

Se detuvieron frente a un edificio alto, alumbrado por luces que se extendían por todo este. La mano de Shintaro era un poco más grande que la suya, atrapándole firmemente. Se sonrojó, era un contacto tan cálido. Apretó un poco su palma, llamando su atención y haciéndole voltear.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― Preguntó en un tono delicado, causando que el corazón del aludido palpitara repentinamente.

― ¿Éste es el lugar? ― Preguntó con timidez, bajando la mirada. Shintaro sonrió un poco, dirigiendo la mano libre hacia su mejilla y obligándole a mirarlo. Una vez logrado, sonrió un poco más que antes, asintiendo con energía. El albino se sonrojó aún más.

― Entremos… ― Comentó con dulzura, soltando su mejilla y caminando hacia adelante, entrando al edificio. Naturalmente, él le siguió a paso fiel, observando como el suelo cambiaba de color por su intromisión al lugar. El Hikikomori se detuvo, mirando a la recepcionista la cual parecía limar sus uñas con una mirada desinteresada. Terminó con su acción y observó al Kisaragi, abriendo un poco más sus ojos al divisar a su compañero albino.

― V-Vaya, es la primera pareja homosexual que atiendo ― Contestó de manera cruda, como si fuera algo completamente diferente. Shintaro elevó una ceja con un poco de enojo y la mujer observó en una hoja con precios. El peliblanco ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender mucho el porqué de esa frase, pero pronto se vio entretenido en algo más ―. Son cincuenta por persona, más sumarios… Serían ciento noventa. ― Retiró de su bolsillo doscientos. Una vez entregados, sonrió un poco, recibiendo en sus manos la llave de la habitación dieciocho.

"_Ja, como mi edad"._

― Quédese con el cambio. ― Y sin dejar a la mujer hablar otra vez, apretó la mano de Konoha para que este comenzara a seguirle. Caminaron por el amplio pasillo blanco, escuchando los pasos de ambos resonar por allí y algunos sonidos extraños que emergían de casi todas las puertas. Eso incomodó a Konoha, los ecos extravagantes le erizaron la piel, y ya empezaba a dudar de lo que harían en ese lugar. Shintaro se detuvo frente a una puerta blanca con el número '18' entablado en cifras de metal.

Agarró la llave entre sus manos y la colocó en la cerradura, abriendo el seguro de la habitación y entrando en ella, seguido –como todo el tiempo- por el peliblanco. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta con la misma llave, sobresaltando los sentidos de Konoha. No sabía por qué, pero en ese momento deseaba irse de allí. Soltó su mano, deteniéndose a mirar la puerta cerrada con el corazón en la boca.

"_Siento que algo va a pasar… Algo"._

Shintaro echó un vistazo general a la habitación: Blanca, con una cama matrimonial bastante amplia. Tenía un espejo en el respaldo para permitirles el verse, el mismo respaldo era de madera, con un círculo en medio para decorar. Dos mesas de luz se encontraban a sus costados, una ventana con cortinas en la pared, y la puerta continua del baño, el cual no podía ni parecía querer ver.

Lanzó la mochila en el lecho, haciendo resonar los artefactos dentro. Konoha tembló con ese sonido, dando media vuelta para ver al Kisaragi. Este se sentó en la cama y le miró con una sonrisa amplia, muy amplia para ser exactos.

― Konoha… Ven aquí ― Le llamó con una dulzura un tanto retorcida, el nombrado tembló un poco, encorvando sus cejas con miedo. Negó un par de veces. El Hikikomori frunció el ceño, extendiendo sus brazos en una especie de llamado ―. Ven aquí. ― El peliblanco dudó muchísimas veces, su pie no sabía si avanzar o no, su instinto sabía que algo sucedería; bueno, malo, no importa: Algo.

Pero su corazón le dio el último impulso, haciéndole correr con notable desespero, tan rápido que se podría decir que se arrojó sobre él, abrazándole por el cuello, respirando rápidamente por los nervios que habían nacido con ese sentimiento extraño. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, restregando el rostro contra la unión de su hombro y cuello.

El Kisaragi rio un poco, correspondiendo el abrazo con una mano mientras que con la otra apoyaba el peso de ambos. Arrastró esa mano por los pliegues de la cama, tanteando la mochila y trayéndola un poco más cerca de ellos.

― Konoha… ― Susurró mientras, con la mano que antes se poyaba en su espalda, obligaba al albino a mirarle. Este se resistió un poco, caprichoso con las ganas de oler su fragancia, aquella que podría haberle obsesionado desde el principio. Podría decirse que eso le traía: el olor de su esencia. El aroma de su persona. Aunque había algo extraño en ello. Antes era dulce, completamente dulce… Pero ahora había un toque picante, algo que sobresalía.

Aunque también le gustaba aquello, por alguna extraña razón.

― Konoha. ― Volvió a llamarle, logrando que le mirara por fin. Una vez cara a cara, el peliblanco se sorprendió por su acción. Shintaro unió ambos labios en un roce inocente, liberando sus primeros sentimientos al fin. Él tardó en recapacitar que eso era verdad y no uno de sus millones, descabellados, increíbles e ilusorios sueños. Cerró los ojos con lentitud, observando los parpados del Hikikomori hasta que todo se volvió negro y solo lograba sentir el sabor de sus labios.

Correspondió el beso en un suspiro, que fue recibido en los labios del otro. Shintaro se encontraba feliz, pero enojado al mismo tiempo_. "¿Cómo? ¿No le gustaba Mary?"_ y frunció un poco el ceño _"No está pensando en mí… Piensa en Mary"_. La ira apareció repentinamente, causando que su mano se moviera inconscientemente hacia la mochila, abriéndola con sigilo mientras entretenía al peliblanco, profundizando el beso cada vez más y recorriendo su cuerpo con la mano sobre él.

Retiró las esposas y las dejó cerca, detrás de él, pero sin retirar la mano que les sostenía.

Se separó con dificultad, ya que Konoha no parecía querer hacerlo. Notaba que estaba sonrojado, abrazándole por el cuello con fuerza y presionándolo todo lo que podía. Respiraba de forma irregular y podía sentir las desenfrenadas palpitaciones chocando contra su pecho. Vaya que estaba nervioso. Cuando logró separarse, el peliblanco aspiró muchísimo, como si hubiera aguantado el aire por dos minutos.

― Konoha… ― Repitió su nombre por tercera vez. Le miró a sus rosados ojos, esos ojos que pronto serían suyos, toda su extensión, que pronto, muy pronto, sería suya ―, ¿Sabes? ― Preguntó en un tono inocente, recibiendo un _'¿Mm?'_ en respuesta. Sonrió, levantando lentamente las esposas en su otra palma, dirigiéndola con recelo hacia la muñeca que sostenía ―. Me gustas, te amo… ― Confesó, causando que el cerebro y el corazón de Konoha se paralizaran, incrédulo, sin saber qué contestar, sin saber si debía contestar_._ Esa confesión había sido tan repentina, tan rápida, impidiéndole el pensar con claridad._ "¿Tengo que confesarme yo también?",_ se preguntó con timidez, decidiéndose al instante.

― A mí tam-

― Pero como te gusta Mary, tendré que tomarte a la fuerza. ― Y el peliblanco se volvió tan blanco como sus cabellos al escuchar un '_chink_' seco que se generaba cerca de su muñeca. Desvió los ojos hasta allí, sintiendo la presión de algo frio que rozaba el hueso de su muñeca. Tembló al ver un par de esposas, sus pupilas se contrajeron notablemente y comenzó a sudar frío.

― S-Shintaro. ― Llamó con miedo, oliendo lentamente como su aroma se volvía algo completamente picante, perforando su nariz. Observó la esposa en su muñeca, con el corazón en la boca, sintiendo como el Kisaragi le obligaba a tumbarse en el lecho. Intentó resistirse, pero algo dentro de él se volvió completamente sumiso, haciendo caso a sus órdenes.

El Hikikomori se posicionó sobre él, atrapándolo entre sus piernas. Retiró las cadenas de la mochila en un movimiento veloz. Agradeciendo el agujero en el respaldo de la cama, pasó las cadenas por este y luego colocó el candado, formando una especie de círculo. Inmediatamente, sostuvo la otra parte de las esposas y luego las enganchó en aquella rueda. Al escuchar el sonido seco una vez más, Konoha cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho.

"_Me encadenó a la cama"_. Se desesperó e intentó liberarse, probando si podía llegar a romper las esposas con la mano libre. No lo logró, no podía, aun sabiendo que con su fuerza lograría zafar el seguro sin necesidad de la llave, permaneció en sumisión, casi como si estuviera esperando aquello: _quería que lo 'tomase', deseaba que lo vuelva suyo._

Pero su instinto continuaba traicionando esa irracionalidad. Se retorcía y continuaba intentando romper la esposa. Shintaro frunció el ceño y sostuvo aquella mano, apartándola de allí para evitar su tarea. Hizo caso, sin aplicar ni un poco de fuerza para liberarse.

Sus ojos se encontraron en un contacto extraño que no se rompía, el peliblanco aun no podía creer que él dijo e hizo algo así. ¿Sujetarlo a la cama? ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué en este lugar? Los ojos de Shintaro comenzaron a darle más miedo que otra cosa, sintiendo como si le perforara los órganos con una estaca sin filo.

― Shintaro… ― Llamó con un tono titubeante, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Hasta podría decirse que sus ojos estaban húmedos. Sonrió con nervios, curvando las cejas con pena ―. T-Tengo miedo… Volvamos a casa, ¿Sí? ― Al instante recibió una risa irónica, con una sonrisa igual a esta. Konoha tembló como corderito recién nacido.

― No. No hemos terminado aquí ― Metió la mano dentro de su bolsillo y retiró el celular, dejándolo en la mesa de luz. Tenía una gran idea con aquello, pero aún no era el momento. Entrecerró los ojos, retirando su chaqueta roja rápidamente y lanzándola por ahí. Su cabello negro, su camiseta negra, sus ojos negros, todo hacía un contraste llamativo a pesar de ser tan oscuro e igual ―. Tenemos muchísimas cosas que hacer aún. ― Se inclinó hacia él, poyando ambas manos a los costados de su rostro.

Negro y rosado chocaron una vez más.

"_Sea lo que sea que vamos a hacer. Sea lo que sea que pueda llegar a sucederme… Me quedaré, lo aguantaré, para hacerle entender mis sentimientos",_ se dijo el peliblanco por dentro, aguantando las lágrimas. Shintaro ahora era negro y él era blanco, como el Ying y el Yang, el lado oscuro necesita al lado claro y el claro al oscuro. Son opuestos, pero interdependientes, y ahora él necesitaba un poco de esa oscuridad para completarse.

Solo esperaba lograr el transmitir su blanco color hacia él.

Extendió la mano hacia el Kisaragi, rozando su nuca con los dedos. Una inconsciente lágrima se deslizó tortuosamente por su mejilla, causando que el Hikikomori formara una mueca extraña, como si estuviera resistiéndose de él mismo. Al instante parecía haber perdido, sostuvo la mano que estaba en su cabeza y la apartó bruscamente, acercándose hasta su mejilla y lamiendo el agua salada que por allí bajaba. Konoha se retorció levemente, causando un sonido en las cadenas y las esposas que causó una sensación extraña en ambos.

La lengua de Shintaro no se detuvo allí; se acercó lentamente hacia la comisura de su boca, lamiendo insistentemente hasta romper con la fina línea que mantenía ambos labios unidos. El peliblanco intentó volver a cerrar el ingreso a su cavidad bucal, pero había sido tarde; en menos de un milisegundo, ya sentía dentro la escurridiza, húmeda y cálida lengua del joven sobre él.

Por el lado de Shintaro, no tenía idea de qué ni cómo hacer las cosas, puesto que era más virgen que Monja de capilla y nunca había hecho algo por el estilo, pero su instinto parecía ayudarle para mejor, dictándole de forma casi automática que hacer luego. Lamió todo lo que encontraba dentro de su boca, tenía un sabor parecido al que imaginaba: Agridulce, a caramelo de limón. Continuó ahogándose allí, fundiendo su propia saliva en aquella boca.

El peliblanco intentó atreverse y animarse un poco más, moviendo su lengua tímidamente y adentrándola en la boca ajena de la misma manera, con lentitud. Eso le encantó al Kisaragi, pero sabía que debía imponer respeto. Frunció el ceño, retirando su lengua rápidamente y mordiendo el mismo órgano que estaba dentro de él con fuerza.

Konoha gritó brevemente, alejándose por instinto, pero los dientes de Shintaro le mantenían firmemente, impidiendo que se alejase. Se quejó muchísimo tiempo, sintiendo al rato un calor que emergía de su lengua. Al notar lo que era, comenzó a llorar débilmente por el dolor, quejándose con la boca abierta. El Hikikomori le soltó luego de unos momentos de observar su rostro suplicante. Suspiró, lamiendo la pequeña gota de sangre que se escapó de sus labios.

― No te permití eso… ― Dijo con frialdad, observando como el peliblanco tocaba su lengua con los dedos. Vio estos bañados en un elixir rojo y eso causó que llorara un poco más fuerte. Intentó liberarse de allí nuevamente, pero Shintaro volvió a besarlo, obstruyendo sus gritos y ahogando su llanto desesperado, saboreando el nuevo sabor que emergía de él. Le había lastimado lo suficiente como para hacerlo sangrar, pero no como para agonizar tanto, solo un par de agujeritos creados por sus colmillos.

Sofocó una risa, lamiendo la exquisita sangre que nacía de su lengua. Luego de un par de momentos así, se separó en una inhalación desesperada.

― Ahora puedes hacerlo, si quieres. ― Volvió a besarle, pero se vio obstruido por torpes palabras que intentaban salir de la boca del albino. Se detuvo.

― ¿P-Puedo… Tocar tu rostro? ― Ahora mismo tenía miedo de hacer cualquier cosa, hasta de rozarle con su cuerpo. Él simplemente le observó unos momentos en los cuales Konoha comenzó a lamentarse de haber preguntado.

― Claro. ― Afirmó. Solamente quería volver a besarlo y fundirse en él. No tardó mucho en hacerlo, acercando sus bocas una vez más. El peliblanco cerró los ojos fuertemente, sin atreverse lo suficiente a introducir su lengua. Intentó tranquilizarse, colocando su mano libre sobre la mejilla del Hikikomori. A los momentos se unió a la danza lujuriosa de la lengua del otro, iniciando inocentemente y luego convirtiéndose en algo completamente deseoso.

Shintaro deseó más contacto, no se veía satisfecho con tan solo apoderarse de su boca, no solo sus labios debían pertenecerle, si no todo su cuerpo. Filtró la mano por debajo de las prendas del albino, acariciando su vientre. Konoha se retorció y lanzó un quejido leve por la boca, su mano estaba fría y le causaba esa reacción natural. Pero el rastro que dejaban esos helados dedos trazaba debajo una sensación ardiente, un cosquilleo el cual Konoha no deseaba que se detuviera.

Curvó su espalda notablemente al sentir como los congelados dedos apretaban entre ellos su pezón, haciendo un contraste de temperaturas increíble. Le dolía un poco, pero en parte causaba una sensación placentera, un sentimiento extraño del cual no sabía si arrepentirse o no. El Hikikomori oprimió aquella punta con un dedo, echándola hacia abajo. El peliblanco gimió alto, separando ambas bocas y estampando la cabeza hacia atrás.

El efecto le agradó al Kisaragi, quién se vio necesitado de continuar generando aquellos sobresaltos en el ser debajo de él. Retiró la prenda en su cuello y luego besó suavemente allí, masajeando aún el pequeño botón rosado, uniendo la otra mano en aquello y ocupándose del restante. Con las estimulaciones múltiples, el peliblanco gimió un poco más alto, percibiendo en sus oídos el sonido que antes había escuchado rebalsar de las habitaciones.

Cubrió su boca con la mano, incapaz de creerse que esos sonidos podían provenir de sus labios. El Kisaragi continuaba ocupado en su cuello, en el cual comenzaba a añadir un par de lamidas, besos más profundos y unas ligeras succiones. El albino se retorció una vez más al sentir como su acompañante comenzaba a añadir mordidas a la lista de atenciones, cada una más fuerte que la otra, marcando su piel según masticaba fielmente como si de chicle se tratara.

― S-Shintaro~ ― Llamó con sensualidad, algo que ni él supo de donde logró exprimir ―, a-aquí … ― No lo notó en ese momento, pero él podría haberse manchado con el color negro de su Yang al instante de pronunciar esas palabras. Acercó la mano libre hacia su ropaje, levantándolo todo lo que podía. Dejó al descubierto su duro y enrojecido pezón, respirando con un poco de nervios. Colocó su mano sobre este, tanteando un poco ―, muerde aquí, por favor. ― Pidió con notables ansias, deseando por todos los dioses el ser obedecido.

El pelinegro dudó ¿Debería hacer lo que pide? ¿No estaría destruyendo su autoridad si lo hacía? Pero de todas formas, él también deseaba saborear ese sector, se le veía un poco rojizo por el constante maltrato de sus dedos. Le miró por última vez antes de bajar lentamente hacia el lugar seleccionado por Konoha. Dejó un rastro de saliva –el cual fue cortado al llegar a la ropa, pero luego volvió a iniciarlo- hasta llegar allí, atendiendo el lugar con la lengua.

― A-Así… ― Acarició sus cabellos un poco. Shintaro iba a reprenderle pero no quería cortar con eso allí, no había probado lo suficiente. Besó su pezón con muchísima presión, causando otro dolor placentero y abrazador. Sintió lentamente como algo debajo de él se endurecía, no tardó en notar que era él mismo. Se sonrojó con eso, tomando en cuenta las sensaciones que la boca del Kisaragi causaban. A veces cambiaba de pezón con la cabeza, ocupando el otro con la mano.

Gritó al sentir como los dientes de él apretaban el botón rosado, mordiéndolo repetidas veces, cada vez más fuerte o a veces intercalando la fuerza. Gritó fuertísimo con aquellos repetidos efectos. Le dolía, torturaba su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba tanto. ¿Cómo algo tan perverso podría sentirse así de bien?

El Ying del Yang, seguramente.

El sonido de las cadenas que cortaba el ambiente en un eco persistente -por los múltiples retorcijones del cuerpo que el Hikikomori causaba en este- estimulaba a ambos, como si se tratara de un sonido afrodisiaco. Él comenzó a rasguñar sus costados con persistencia, bajando la cabeza y dejando los pequeños puntos rosados, que ahora estaban completamente rojos, casi sangrando por la insistente estimulación. Mordió todo lo que podía en el camino y se ocupó en aquel lugar abajo.

El peliblanco se avergonzó e intentó separarlo, pero Shintaro –podría decirse- arrancó toda la ropa que podía llevar puesta, dejándole completamente desnudo si no fuese por el no poder sacar su camisa por las cadenas y las esposas. Sus pezones se veían y su parte baja estaba completamente al descubierto, la imagen que presenciaba ahora mismo causó que Shintaro se relamiera los labios. Konoha se avergonzó muchísimo e intentó cubrirse con la mano libre, pero esta fue apartada de un manotazo brusco. Gimió lentamente al sentir como los fríos dedos de su acompañante sostenían entre ellos su descubierta y ardiente entrepierna.

― ¿Q-Qué vas a hacer? ― Preguntó sin recibir una respuesta en palabras, como contestación recibió un fuerte apretón en aquel sector sensible. Jadeó fuertemente, sintiendo como aquellos dedos apretaban más y más fuerte en una acción dolorosa pero ardiente al mismo tiempo. Era inimaginable lo que podía llegar a experimentar con un acto tan brusco y cruel, él, una persona la cual odiaba lo sanguinario, que odiaba las acciones crueles por alguna extraña razón la cual a veces no deseaba descubrir.

Gritó más fuerte cundo se sintió envuelto por una calidez especial, una humedad deliciosa la cual antes había habitado en sus labios, pero eso ahora estaba… Allí. Shintaro introdujo dentro de su boca el pene ajeno de una estocada, casi ahogándose con aquello. Se mantuvo saboreando con un poco de dificultad por los intentos que hacia el peliblanco de apartarle, pero cuando comenzó a aplicar succiones profundas y leves mordiscones la acción cesó, permitiéndole continuar.

Y eso hizo, iniciando un tortuoso vaivén de arriba hacia abajo, rozando fielmente la piel con los dientes, por cada movimiento apretaba un poco más su mandíbula. Se sofocó con el fuerte sabor de su fluido pre seminal, cambiando por completo su propio sabor. Pero él no deseaba ser manchado con su esencia, no solo eso: él quería que el albino fuese salpicado con su propia naturaleza.

Detuvo su acción repentinamente, quitando de manera bestial todas las pendas que llevaba encima de una manera casi sensual a los ojos rosados de Konoha, quién le miraba con una ligera capa de humedad en ellos. El placer le colocó al borde de las lágrimas; de dolor, de vergüenza, de impotencia, pero al mismo tiempo de lujuria, de deseo y de amor. Suspiró al sentir como la dureza de Shintaro se acariciaba con la suya propia insistentemente.

Se abrazaron el uno al otro con desespero, queriendo rozar sus pieles con igual sentimiento. Luego de minutos con tal emoción, los rasguños comenzaron a surgir en ambos, arañando al ajeno según pasaban los segundos en cuales se acariciaban exasperadamente, agradándoles el roce insistente entre sus entrepiernas. El Kisaragi no aguantó aquello, deseaba una frotación aún más directa. Dirigió su mano hacia abajo, sosteniendo ambos órganos reproductores y restregándolos entre sí con torpeza.

El albino se avergonzó al principio, pero según aumentaba la sensación excitante, su conciencia se veía obstruida por aquello, haciéndole actuar de manera inconsciente. Unió su mano para ayudar al pelinegro con la tarea. Este intentó amonestarle, pero ya no tenía ni la intención de hacerlo en realidad.

Pero recordó lo de Mary y su rabia volvió a surgir.

Apartó su mano con fuerza, deteniendo todo y mirándole con un poco de rabia. Él tembló como un hámster pequeño, causando un poco de ternura en el Hikikomori, pero no la suficiente como para bajar su enojo.

― Serás mío. ― Y no le dejó pensar siquiera. Dirigió su pene con la mano hasta su entrada y al instante presionó fuertemente, viéndose un poco difícil la tarea de entrar. Konoha gritó un poco y se retorció notablemente, intentando evitar aquello pero no al mismo tiempo.

― N-No… ― Se negó con la voz, pero frenando todo movimiento en su cuerpo ―. Por ahí las cosas salen… No entr-

Y su oración se vio cortada en un alarido abrasador cuando sintió como si algo le partiera a la mitad. Un dolor, un ardor caliente que inundaba su interior. En la circunferencia de su ano nacía un arranque de sufrimiento fogoso del cual no sabía si decir que le gustaba o no.

Shintaro sonrió lentamente, ampliando su sonrisa según se veía abrazado por tal suavidad de su interior.

_"Es mío",_ se alegró. Se alegró tanto que no sabía cómo expresarlo si no era comenzando a penetrarlo rápidamente, de manera brutal, cada vez más rápido. Los aullidos, gemidos y jadeos del ser debajo de él le incitaban a continuar haciendo aquello. Este mismo veía el techo saltar o tal vez él mismo estaba en una especie de 'salto', subía y bajaba extremadamente, con la boca constantemente abierta y lanzando gritos los cuales no tenían vocablo alguno que no sea la primera letra de las vocales.

Colocó ambas manos –como podía- sobre su espalda, rasguñando todo el tiempo que podía, aprovechando la inconciencia del otro para evitar los 'castigos' por hacerle daño sin pedirle permiso.

El Hikikomori se encontraba en un gran júbilo, tan grande que le nació la necesidad de mostrárselo a alguien. Las embestidas comenzaron a ser cada vez más lentas, y Konoha, al notar eso, se quejó un poco, pero no mucho; esa sensación también le gustaba, era tortuosa, entrando con lentitud y saliendo de la misma manera, continuó lanzando un gemido cada vez que el Kisaragi se encontraba completamente dentro de él.

Este extendió la mano hacia la mesa de luz, sosteniendo el celular con la palma. Continuó con su trabajo, solo que cada vez más pausadamente. Esto causó que el albino se quejara un poco, ya era demasiado lento para su gusto.

―S-Shintaro~ ― Suplicó en un eco afrodisiaco ―. P-Por favor, m-más… ― El Hikikomori sufrió como nunca al intentar resistirse ese pedido. Konoha continuó suplicando, apretando un poco sus nalgas para estimular el miembro dentro de él. Shintaro jadeó ―, más rápido… Te lo ruego. ― El aparato electrónico se encendió con un tono de bienvenida, exaltando al albino de sobremanera y ayudando al joven pelinegro a no ceder ante sus encantos. El dueño del móvil se levantó, teniendo un vistazo general del peliblanco. Al instante sonrió ampliamente, muy ampliamente.

Extendió el celular hacia donde estaba Konoha, del lado de la pantalla. Konoha se sonrojó enormemente al ver como en el aparato electrónico comenzaba a dibujarse la silueta de la jovencita azulada.

― ¿K-Konoha? ― Se asombró al verle de esa manera, desnudo de la pelvis hacia arriba –sin saber si lo estaba también abajo puesto que no podía verlo-. Se impresionó aún más al ver la clase de expresión que tenía; una muy sensual, erótica, divisando una mano sobre su pecho, en donde se lograban distinguir sus maltratados y rojizos pezones. Shintaro dirigió su vista para que Ene lograra verle.

― Hola, Ene… ― Canturreó con notable alegría, pero un tono un tanto perverso se lograba escuchar oculto en la melodía infantil. La llamada tembló un poco al verle en las mismas fachas que el albino ―, ¿Te gusta lo que ves? ― Preguntó para volver a dirigir el celular sobre Konoha. Este comenzó a llorar de vergüenza e impotencia, sin saber a dónde clavar la mirada: Shintaro o Ene.

― ¡Konoha! ¿¡Qué te pasó!? ¿¡Qué te está haciendo!? ― La entidad cibernética comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, como si sus lágrimas lograran hacer que liberasen a la persona que le gustaba. Gritó y lagrimeó aún más fuerte al ver las esposas que amarraban su muñeca. Pero a pesar de ser una expresión completamente desesperada, en los débiles parlantes del celular era solo un eco molesto.

― Disfruta el espectáculo, Ene. ― Anunció con maldad, apoyando a Ene en la mesa de luz de manera tal que lograra observar por entero sus cuerpos, pudiendo ver lo que hacían. Lanzó un alarido al notar como ambos se encontraban desnudos, Shintaro sobre Konoha, y las piernas de este abiertas de par en par, mientras la pelvis del pelinegro se situaba entre ellas.

El Hikikomori ignoró por completo a Ene, concentrándose en la criaturita debajo de él, en el ser que ahora le pertenecía. Sonrió al recordar esto y acarició su cadera. El albino cubrió su rostro, sin querer que la joven hecha de datos le mirase de esa manera tan especial, de esa forma la cual solo quería reservar para el Kisaragi. Lloró un poco, no deseaba que le viesen así.

Continuó acariciando su cadera, dirigiendo una de las piernas sobre su hombro, colocando al peliblanco en una posición un tanto incomoda. Shintaro se inclinó hacia él, provocando un dolor extraordinario por la tensión en su pierna. Él susurró a su oído.

― Me encanta tu piel ― Confesó sin pena, recorriendo su pierna y acariciando toda la piel que sus manos podían. Konoha suspiró por sus palabras. Su acompañante solo quería lograr qué olvidase que la joven azulada estaba ahí. Deseaba que se entregara a la lujuria completamente una vez más. Anhelaba que vuelva a suplicarle de la manera anterior ―. Es tan suave, tan blanca… Quiero volverla rosada. ― Volvió a susurrar, comenzando a arañar lo que antes sus manos acariciaban, dejando un rastro rojizo por donde sus uñas pasaban.

― A-Ah, Shintaro… ― El sentir su pene dentro de él, retorciéndose un poco, causaba que empezase a desear que volviera a moverse, a llenarle con su sabor, su calidez, su esencia. Quería ser manchado con esa oscuridad una vez más. Movió sus caderas de forma ascendente y descendente, con vergüenza por el recordar que Ene estaba allí. El llamado anteriormente dio una feroz estocada, pero nada más que eso, recibiendo un grito corto de regalo.

Ene volvió a llorar, gritando, suplicando que le dejase en paz. En Hikikomori hizo oídos sordos,

― ¿Qué quieres? ― Se sostuvo de sus caderas una vez más, teniendo algo de donde sostenerse. El albino se retorció una vez más, sintiendo como el sonido de las cadenas y las esposas le perforaba el oído. Dirigió una de sus manos, arrastrándola sensualmente por toda su extensión hasta llegar cerca de su entrepierna. Jadeó.

― Q-Quiero que… M-Me hagas t-tuyo, p-por fav-

Otra penetración feroz de su parte volvió a silenciarle, haciéndole echar la cabeza hacia atrás en un alarido doloroso y placentero. Su conciencia se borró al concentrarse en las múltiples entradas y salidas de Shintaro sobre él, sintiendo como en cada estocada se volvía un poco más grande. Tal vez era solo un efecto producido por su extasiado cerebro y cuerpo, pero de todas maneras, lo que el Kisaragi deseaba se volvió realidad: Había olvidado que Ene estaba allí.

Él continuaba en esa danza erótica todo el tiempo que podía, aguantando las ganas de venirse dentro de él y llenarle de su aroma, de su presciencia y esencia. Una acción anormal le llamó la atención: Konoha comenzaba a gemir cada vez más fuerte, se retorcía, comenzó a masajear su erecta entrepierna con la mano, cerraba los ojos y acompañaba las embestidas repitiendo el nombre de su penetrador repetidas veces, cada vez más desesperadamente.

― Siento como sí… ― Advirtió, haciendo al pelinegro reaccionar de lo que le sucedía ―, estoy a punto de… ― Estaba seguro de que iba a venirse al segundo de avisarle, pero se vio extraño al sentir como nada más sucedía.

Shintaro había apartado la mano del albino que masajeaba su entrepierna de un manotazo y retiró su pene rápidamente, viendo de reojo como el flujo pre seminal se escurría fuera de su entrada. El albino se quejó en un grito suplicante, mirándole con el ceño un tanto fruncido. Intentó liberarse de su agarre pero se veía completamente debilitado, recién notando que estaba completamente mojado de sudor, volvió a retorcerse como gusano.

― P-Por favor. Shintaro, por favor ― Suplicó, sintiéndose completamente torturado con eso; estaba a punto de sentirse explotar, como si estuviera a un milisegundo de tocar el cielo con las manos, pero el que él haya frenado todo de esa manera le angustió e hizo sentir como si estuvieran martirizándole de la peor forma posible.

Shintaro buscó la mochila con la mirada, divisándola cerca por suerte. Husmeó dentro y retiró la soga con rapidez. Sin soltar la cuerda, dirigió la otra pierna del albino sobre el hombro restante, reposando ambas allí. Una vez logrado, ató la fibra en sus tobillos. Sonrió una vez terminado su cometido, observando el suplicante rostro del peliblanco, esa mirada la cual le suplicaba que le penetre. Se mordió el labio, rasguñando sus caderas una vez más, dejándolas al borde del sangrado.

― Konoha, ¿Quién te gusta? ― No pasó ni un segundo hasta que recibió una respuesta inmediata, el ojirosado estaba pensando muy rápido.

― Tú, tú, Shintaro… Me gustas tú ― Confesó con liberación al principio, pero avergonzándose casi al finalizar la oración. Aspiró fuertemente, deseaba que sus sentimientos le alcancen, le toquen, deseaba que se dé cuenta que todo había sido un malentendido ―, t-te amo, Shintaro. ― El nombrado se impresionó notablemente, recibiendo el tono de la verdad que desbordaba de aquellas palabras. Se arrepintió de lo que había hecho, de cómo le había tratado y tomado a la fuerza. Aun así…

― ¿No me odias? ― Preguntó con pena, sin creerse nada aún. Le miró de pies a cabeza ―, ¿No estás enojado por lo que te hice? ― Konoha se ruborizó de pena, el confesarse se le resultaba difícil, pero lo haría todo para que notase el sentimiento que nacía por el Kisaragi. Esa emoción la cual no tenía idea de donde había surgido. De un día para el otro, su corazón comenzó a palpitar por él, y no creía que sea una coincidencia.

― N-No… Te amo ― Susurró, extendiendo su brazo hacia su mejilla, un poco incómodo por la posición de sus piernas ―, y podría decirse que… M-Me gustó lo que hiciste. Malo, bueno, no importa… ― Cerró los ojos con vergüenza, deseando que por favor le haga sentir por dentro y por fuera que experimentaba algo parecido, que su pasión era correspondida. A pesar de recibir esa confesión al inicio de todo, quería verificarlo, quería que volviese a decírselo ―, me gusta p-porque lo has hecho tú. ― El Kisaragi inhaló fuertemente, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

Estaba tan feliz que podría estar a punto de hacerlo.

― Yo también te amo… ― Sonrió un poco, entrecerrando los ojos ―, con todo mi corazón. ― No esperó respuesta, no permitió a Konoha el pensar siquiera. Volvió a entrar en él de una estocada feroz, llenándolo del ardor que anteriormente había experimentado.

"_Ya verás, llegaré a tu corazón"._

Ambos en una especie de salto que era completado en un jadeo ahogado, en un gemido doloroso, en algunos gritos desesperados. La voz del albino se elevaba cada vez más, sintiendo como si sus alaridos lograran traspasar todo el edificio. Ambos ignorando los desesperados lloriqueos de la joven hecha de datos, la cual observaba toda la escena sin creerse nada de aquello. Su visión de ambos se había corrompido, su Master saltando sobre él de esa manera tan desesperada, la persona que le gustaba gritando su nombre cada segundo de forma más exasperada, rogando por tenerle aún más dentro, rápido, hasta podría jurar que escuchó '_ahí, así, más por favor'_.

Los gemidos entrecortados y la sensación de ser masturbado con el roce del estómago del joven sobre él estaba haciéndole llegar a su límite. Apretó los parpados con fuerza, la sensación que antes había sentido volvía a aparecer en todo su cuerpo, empezando desde la punta de sus dedos y extendiéndose por todos lados.

― S-Shi-

Nuevamente, sus palabras fueron frenadas al sentir como el otro palpitaba dentro de él, como si fuese una bomba a punto de explotar. El Kisaragi detuvo toda acción, lanzando una especie de gruñido, como si estuviese aguantando un grito. Se apretó fuertemente de sus caderas, encorvando la espalda hacia adelante.

Cuando algo cálido se filtró dentro de su ser, se vio obligado naturalmente por su organismo. Sentía como si hubiese sido llenado por completo, el calor, aquel líquido que estaba manchándole. Fue un efecto que causo un orgasmo instantáneo, causando que su espalda tuviera la necesidad de curvarse hacia atrás. Tiró fuertemente de las esposas y apretó las sabanas con la otra mano de la misma manera, completamente ido, sin pensar claramente. Un grito desesperado se filtró por su garganta, incapaz de mantenerse ahogado en sus cuerdas vocales.

Continuaba agonizando en el cielo cuando sintió el peso del Hikikomori sobre él, parecía cansado, respirando rápidamente de manera entrecortada. Se relajó, sintiendo como poco a poco su cuerpo volvía a la tierra, y con ello mismo un cansancio terrible.

Percibió un poco de dolor en su cuerpo, en su lengua, en sus pezones, en su cadera, los costados y una leve molestia en la entrepierna. Ahora que el placer se había ido terminó un poco malherido, ardían un poco. Ignoró todo eso, eran marcas que su querido Shintaro había dejado en él. En parte, no quería que se borrasen, a pesar del miedo que pudo haber experimentado, podría haber sido una de sus mejores noches.

Luego de unos minutos de auto recuperación, el Kisaragi desató los tobillos del albino y se dispuso a buscar la llave de las esposas en la mochila. Konoha bajó su camisa un poco, sintiendo notable frío por la diferencia de temperaturas en la cual su cuerpo se encontraba. Hacía frío, puesto que ya parecía ser de noche, y su cuerpo se encontraba MUY caliente. Su acompañante abrió los grilletes con la llave comprada, liberando la maltratada muñeca del peliblanco. Había tirado tan fuerte de esta que se podían divisar unos raspones con ligera sangre filtrándose.

Shintaro sostuvo su mano para ver mejor la herida. El haberle causado todas esas cosas y más… ¿Sería muy hipócrita si se preocupa ahora por aquello? Suspiró, acercando el rostro hasta la herida y besándola suavemente, acariciando con suavidad su mano. Konoha se enterneció con aquello y no evitó el liberar una sonrisa dulce.

El Hikikomori se recostó a su lado, mirándole a los ojos. Los quejidos de Ene ya no se escuchaban, de seguro se había ido a la Pc de su Master, incapaz de seguir observando lo que presenciaba. Le abrazó por la espalda, acercándolo con toda la fuerza que podía en ese momento, quejándose un poco por la debilidad que le volvía un poco incapaz.

― Shintaro… ― Susurró el albino, llamando su atención. El nombrado le miró ― Tengo frío ― Avisó con pena, abrazándose con mismo sentimiento a él. Sonrió y volvió esforzarse, sacando fuerzas de algún lugar el cual no sabía que existía para taparles a ambos; tal vez solo fue por la necesidad de hacerle sentir más cómodo luego de maltratarle tanto. Volvieron a abrazarse, escuchando atentamente el corazón del otro con atención, también sus respiraciones, intentando no caer dormidos por el agotamiento ―. No me gusta Mary ― El albino volvió a llamarle la atención ―, solo hablaba mucho con ella porque… Necesitaba consejos.

―¿Consejos? ―Preguntó con curiosidad, ya no sintiendo tanta rabia por la medusa, pero ese sentimiento no desaparecía aún.

―Sí, porque no sabía si me gustabas o no. Entonces hablamos mucho tiempo y yo le relataba lo que sentía cada vez que te hablaba o estaba contigo… ― Confesó con vergüenza, escondiéndose en su pecho, haciendo por fin lo que hace tiempo deseaba hacer ―, nunca le dije que tú eras esa persona, por eso ella tenía curiosidad y me preguntaba quién era cada vez que podía. ― Y el cerebro de Shintaro volvió a pensar rápidamente.

'A mí me gusta Shint…' Si lo recordaba con exactitud, eso había dicho, 'S' de 'Shintaro', no la 'S' para completar el 'Me gustas'…

Tenía la necesidad de golpearse fuertemente contra la pared.

― P-Perd-

Konoha cortó su disculpa, siseando suavemente y cerrando los ojos con lentitud.

― La pase muy bien, Shintaro. No tienes por qué disculparte. ― Dijo con notable cansancio, acomodándose en su pecho un poco más. Bostezó ligeramente. El pelinegro decidió no contestar más. Ambos estaban cansados y eso se notaba a leguas. Hablarían de todas esas cosas luego, mañana, cuando estén completamente repuestos.

Cerró los ojos igualmente, dejándose llevar por el hermoso eco del corazón ajeno hacia un lugar donde sus sueños mandaban. Y podría jurar que también soñó con Konoha y el deleitable sonido de sus respiraciones.

* * *

Al día siguiente volvieron a la casa Kisaragi, hasta podría decirse con un poco de pena por abandonar el lugar. Shintaro había roto la llave del candado y las cadenas quedaron colgadas del respaldo de la cama. Se escabulleron, sabiendo que serían regañados si volvían a ese edificio.

Entre risas cómplices por lo de la llave rota, abrieron la puerta de la casa del pelinegro y allí se encontraron con el rostro emocionado de Mary, la cual era compañada por una nerviosa Momo.

― ¡Ahora, ya, me cuentas todo lo que sucedió con lujo de detalles! ― Podría decirse que la nieta de medusa casi lo había gritado. Tomó al joven de cabellos blancos de la mano, llevándolo dentro del recinto y encerrándose ambos en la habitación de Momo. Shintaro se apiadó de Konoha un poco.

― ¿Qué sucedió, Onii-Chan? ― preguntó la joven rubia con muchísima preocupación, dejando al llamado entrar por completo en el lugar. Cerró la puerta y le siguió hasta la sala, en donde ambos se sentaron uno al lado del otro ―, te fuiste con Konoha toda la noche. ― Temía que su hermano se fuera a alguna fiesta loca de la cual ella no estaba enterada y haya arrastrado al inocente amnésico con él, intentando enseñarle 'lo bueno del mundo'. Shintaro rio un poco, casi cómplice de algo lo cual su hermana no tenía ni idea.

― No sucedió nada malo, Konoha se lastimó un poco en la muñeca, nada de qué preocuparse. ― Momo se exaltó, levantándose del asiento.

― ¡¿Se lastimó?! ¿Cómo? ― Preguntó con nervios, inclinándose hacia su hermano con preocupación. El Kisaragi frunció el ceño, revoleando los ojos.

― Nada importante, golpeó una pared por un concurso de fuerza. Al parecer él ganó. ― Mintió descaradamente, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos detrás de su cabeza. La Idol se relajó un poco al ver que su hermano parecía estar de mejor humor, pero no lo suficiente.

― ¿¡Y cómo terminaron teniendo un concurso así!?

Se pasaron la tarde de esa manera, cada uno hablando con una de las jóvenes. Shintaro mintiendo repetidas veces a su hermana, siendo salvado por los pelos al ver a Konoha y Mary salir de la habitación en donde habían charlado de algo que solo ellos dos sabrían. La descendiente de medusa se veía muy feliz, mientras a su acompañante se le notaba un poco avergonzado. Luego de eso, el Hikikomori se ocupó de Ene, la cual parecía muy herida con lo que ambos 'le habían hecho'.

Un poco traumada por aquello, pero nada de qué preocuparse. Una pequeña charla con Mary sobre cuartetos Yaoi le haría saber que en el mundo hay cosas peores. Por otro lado, ella juró no decir nada sobre lo visto, a pesar de estar enojada y llena de tristeza, el odio solo fue dirigido a su Master. Prometió aquello solo para 'no manchar la pureza con la cual todos observan a Konoha'.

Al final del día, se vieron exhaustos de tanto hablar. El albino decidió quedarse a dormir porque cuando voltearon a ver la hora, se encontraron con el reloj marcando las diez. Se había vuelto tarde y muy oscuro como para que dos pares de albinos inocentes caminaran solos por la calle –sin mencionar el miedo de Mary por la oscuridad-. La descendiente de medusa también decidió dormir en la casa de los hermanos –por los motivos antes dichos-, quedándose en la habitación de Momo.

No está de más mencionar que ambos jóvenes 'descansaron' juntos en la habitación del Kisaragi mayor.

Tampoco está de más decir que se mantuvieron entretenidos dándole otro uso a las esposas.

* * *

_Slkrgnklsrgn Ah, ah, esto es muy largo. Es la cosa más larga que escribí en mi vida –que mal suena- pero son, son ¡20 PÁGINAS! –Fallece-_

_Bueno, tercer Lemmon de mi vida, segundo homo y me siento orgullosa de mis bebés (¿)_

_Estoy cansada~_

_Por otro lado, Mary me parece una niñita tierna y delicada, y como toda niña tierna, supuse que tenía miedo la oscuridad o algo parecido._

_Necesitaba una excusa (¿?_

_-Nyo, quien escribió su primer S&M aunque no quedó tan S&M como quería-_


End file.
